


Christmas Story

by johnnyzbabe



Series: CHRISTMAS TALES [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of the newest Santa and how he came to be. Written for the MTYTG in 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ullman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullman/gifts).



_Prologue_  
Every two hundred millennia a new Santa Clause is born. A small spark of light settles upon the babe destined. This millennia’s Santa was born in a small town in Central Pennsylvania to a single mom. She named him Christopher unknowing whom he is destined to become. He grew up slightly poor but still retained his childhood with getting a job at such a young age to help out his mom. What they both didn't know at the time was that he was destined to become two things. One the next Santa Clause and the second was becoming a member of the international pop group NSYNC.  
NSYNC was special for two reasons. One it was formed to be the ‘little brothers’ to the Backstreet Boys in hopes of getting the younger fans. The second was that the other four members where specifically chosen to be a part of the group, even young James Lance Bass. They were the eyes and ears to the Big Man, not Lou Pearlman, up north. They were sent to help gain the trust and friendship of Chris. Even Daniel, whom Chris dated for a while, was part of the plan. She was training to become Mrs. Clause.  
After a few years the ‘feud’ that was between Backstreet Boys and NSYNC slowly faded into the black after NSYNC went on their never ending hiatus, which was just a ruse in order for Chris to fulfill his true destiny. In those intertwining years, Kevin and Chris started talking about a few things that was happening to both groups, especially when both groups were going through their lawsuits. The two started to get closer and closer until one day it dawned that they wanted to become more than friends. Both had to get out of their current relationships in order to pursue their mutual attractions to each other. __

Fall 2013  
Christmas was just around the corner. All hands were on deck getting everything prepared, from little things like sharpening the blades on the sleigh to the color of Santa’s signature red suit. Kevin worked hard to make all preparations final which included the making sure that Chris looked over the ‘Naughty or Nice’ list at least twice but he made Chris check it three to four times the week before the big day.

“Kevin, I already looked it over two times. What more could I see or miss?” Chris complained.  
“I don’t care! Kids are kids and one minute they are sweet as sugar and the next sour as lemons.” Kevin replied back. “That is why you check it three times by my standards.”

“I love you but you are a pain the arse!” Chris snarked back but still leaned up and gave Kevin a quick peck on the cheek to show he still loved him.

“I know you do Chris, I know.” Kevin sighed. When one the other workers, as they preferred to be called, came up to him with sudden news.

“Mr. Kevin and Mr. Chris,” The one named Justin started, “Josh found a problem with the delivery schedule. He wants you to come take a look.” With that Justin walked away to tend to the reindeer.

The two made it to the Control Room where the list is kept as well as where the routes are planned and schedules finalized.  
“Josh, what’s wrong?” Kevin asked.  
“Nothing major is wrong, just that you may have to skip a few houses in order to make the deliveries within the specified time frame.” Josh said as he continued to type away at the keyboard.  
“How many houses?” Chris asked alarmed. “No Santa has every skipped houses is all the history of Santas.” Kevin rubbed a soothing hand up and down his lover’s back in order keep him calm.  
“Not many just about a dozen or two.” Josh replied nonchalantly  
“I may have the answer to the dilemma.” Another named Brian came in “I've been working a new feed formula for the reindeer, since we are still using them, and I think it will help shave minutes off their fly times.” Brian finished grinning.  
“Has this been tested, yet?” The ever practical Kevin asked.  
“No, not really but Nick and I believe it will work.” Brian replied back.  
“Get to testing then; we don’t have much time until D-day.” Kevin barked.  
“Gee, you’re all of a sudden a general and didn't tell me Kev?” Chris snipped as he left to go look over the list.  
Joshua looked at Kevin for a brief second and then when straight back to what he was doing. Kevin left the room to go and apologize to Brian and then to check on some other things as well.

Not much longer and Alexander with Joseph came running into the room looking for Kevin but only found Joshua.  
“Where’d Kevin go?” Alexander asked.  
“I think he went to apologize to Brian.” Josh replied without looking away from the screen. Alex and Joey, as they were more commonly known as, left the room in search of Kevin.  
“Great thanks.” They called out as they left.  
Not much longer and they found the man they were looking for.  
“Kev, Kev…” Alex called out. Kevin turned to see what the two trouble makers wanted.  
“Yes, Alex and Joey…” Kevin replied.  
“We made some minor adjustments to the suit in order for Chris to be more comfortable and stylish. The other style was so last millennia.” Joey replied.  
“Fine, Chris and I will see you two in about two hours to look it over and check fitting. Right now I need to find Brian and then Chris.”

Soon Kevin had accomplished one of his tasks. He apologized to Brian about being so bossy a moment ago. The stress of the season was getting to him more than Chris. Not much longer he found Chris and got the session with Alex and Joey done. Now he wanted nothing more than a nice steaming cup of hot chocolate and a steaming hot to relax in with Chris.  
Christmas 2013  
The deliveries were made and on time also. Now was the start of the vacation season. Getting everybody gathered together in the great room. Alex and Lance were curled up together in a blanket. Justin was talking about some sport game he saw on satellite with Nick and Brian. Joey was sitting with Joshua and Howie waiting to see what was going on with their beloved leader and his love.  
Chris with a somewhat reluctant Kevin in tow came into the room.  
“Guys, first great job and getting everything ready for this season, everything went smoothly. I hope to repeat this every season. Brian, great job with the reindeer but I think we need to think of some new upgrades to the sleigh. Getting it to the 21st century would be a start. Alex and Joey love the suit, stylish yet functional all at the same time. Josh and Justin you two are the tops, keeping me on schedule and the List in order. The rest of you all have done a fabulous job as well. What we all need is a well deserved break. So starting after the New Year we all are taking a three month vacation to recharge and regroup. Just be ready to work really hard when we all get back. As for Kevin and I we will be spending our three months on a remote island in the south Caribbean. Sun, surf, sand and some well deserved hot tub time as well.” Chris spoke with eloquence.  
“Thanks Chris, we all loved working with you and will certainly be back in time to start the next season.” Brian spoke for the group.

THE END.


End file.
